Theme Isles
Theme Isles '''is fourth song what doesn't appear episodes in Nine Intelligence Show Series. '''Lyrics Strong (in background) * Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! 3x * Tom Kenny: '''So listen to my advice, guys. If you come upon Technology Isles... Make the (in glitches) les-les-les-les-les-sons... '''Verse 1 Kenny (Tara Strong) * Welcome to Technology Isle One, guys * Are you feel for a natural morning? (Morning!) * Let's see if the natural is in your hand * If you're ready come on and make natural (Make natural!) * Tom Kenny: '(in echo) Alert! 'Strong (in background) * Ooooohhhhh, ooooohhhhh! Kenny * You're having trouble for problem * Break the lesson by evil robot Strong (Tom Kenny) * Break the lesson by evil robot (Come on!) Pre-Chorus 1 Kenny (Tara Strong) * In Technology Isle Two, you having the fun for place? * Positive's favorite building of the park * (Oooohhhh) You can a lessons now * 'Cause that's what make for (What make for!) * What make for (What make for!) Chorus 1 Kenny (Tara Strong) * That's what make for Theme Isles! * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) Kenny and Tara Strong * Theme Isles! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * That's what make for Kenny and Tara Strong * Theme Isles! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! 2x Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Oh, that's what make for Theme Isles! * Oh, that's what make for! Verse 2 Kenny (Tara Strong) * For Technology Isle Three nowhere to go * Discovery in the city (In the city!) * Sometimes remember of this * They working was very hard of time (Very hard of time) * (Oooohhhh) To news, To knowledge * (Oooooohhhhhh) From city as you get it... Kenny and Tara Strong * Done! Strong (Tom Kenny) * (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha) As you get it done Pre-Chorus 2 Kenny (Tara Strong) * You sent for towers and now you're broken * Any stations, you can get the supplies * (Oooohhhh) If you reading the books, then you'll make working (What make for!) * What make for (What make for!) Chorus 2 Kenny (Tara Strong) * That's what make for Theme Isles! * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) Kenny and Tara Strong * Theme Isles! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Woah! That's what make for Kenny and Tara Strong * Theme Isles! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles!) * Yeah! Kenny and Tara Strong * Theme Isles! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Oh, that's what make for! Post-Chorus Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Four Isles... * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Four Isles of Technology in the dimensions * 40 Robots save Technology Isles! * That's what make for! Bridge Kenny and Tara Strong * Glade and Park are natural of positive * City and Space are logical of help * Be work for the time * And if you make help, then made love * To Mix and Fix at Six o'clock * From Daze and Gaze of Puzzle Maze Kenny (Tara Strong) * Don't you forget (What make for!) * 'Cause that's what make for (What make for!) Chorus 3 Kenny (Tara Strong) * That's what make for Theme Isles! * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) Kenny and Tara Strong * Theme Isles! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle! Theme Isles! Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Woah! That's what make for! Kenny * You are help the robots from other places * (Oh!) Do you understand? * Woah! That's what make for! * Oh yeah! * One some day has happening ready now * (Oh!) But who save Technology Isles * Woah! That's what make for Theme... Kenny and Tara Strong * Isle! Isle! Isle! Isle! * It's Theme... Isle! Isle! Kenny (Tara Strong) * (Isle, Isle, Isle, Isle!) * Oh, that's what make for! End Song * Tom Kenny: '''So listen to my advice, guys. If you come upon Technology Isles... Make the lessons. '''About Singing # Tom Kenny singing mostly song along Tara Strong singing backup. Songs about Technology Isles: #* Technology Isle One (Technology Glade) - Verse 1 #* Technology Isle Two (Technology Park) - Pre-Chorus 1 #* Technology Isle Three (Technology City) - Verse 2 #* Technology Isle Four (Technology Space) - Pre-Chorus 2 #* All Technology Isles - Bridge # And only two voice cast are all robots for all locations, Category:Type Robots (Series) Category:Type Robots (Series) Song